Mutation
by redsalemence222
Summary: What happens when you take a telepathic Salamence, a psychotic Charizard and a brany Chimchar? PURE MAYHEM! I need Poke's for the Kamodo org. and I request new main characters... I need 2 more.
1. Chapter 1

----------**  
COOL!!! I actually got this finished! Hmm... who shall I tourt- I mean, ASK to do the disclaimer.. No one yet 'cause I would be giving away a MAJOR character... Fine.**

Redsalemence222 does not own Pokemon, Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures inc. or ANY other game company.  
  
CUE FIC!...

____

Once upon a thyme, there li-  
(Yes thyme was intentional)

WRONG REEL YOU BLITHERING IDIOTS!!! IT'S THIS ONE!

Mutation.

Chap. 1: Please kill me.

My name is Lucan. I am a salamence. I live in a group of salamence, and I was in charge of carrying all the young bagons on my back and flying here and there.

They came in the night looking for a test subject. I protected the bagons from harm but then it all went black.  
I awoke in some sort of a cage. Although I could not stand up straight, I still got up and looked around. I was in a room with grey walls and a recently mopped floor. I spotted a pile of sitrus berries in the corner of the room and started munching. A voice, a human voice, flicked over the speakers in my room.

"I see you are awake, Salamence."

_"I have a name. It's Lucan"_

I herd a gasp from the speaker.

"Y-YOU CAN USE TELEPATHY"

"_Yes I can. How about that._" I said with a bored expression.

"THIS IS HUGE! MASTER!!! COME QUICK!!!"

"Damn it! I was about to add the prune juice to the hot dog smoothie!"

"... What? Anyhow, THIS SALAMENCE CAN USE TELEPATHY!!!"

"You expect me to believe such foolishness?"

"This is gonna be a long day..."

Day 2

-Scene changes to a giant room with training dummies.

"Get up Salamence!" I felt a pain on my back after he said it.

"_I'm up! I'm up! And don't call me Salamence! It's LUCAN_!"

"Now Salamence, USE HYPER BEAM ON THAT DUMMY!"

I shrugged and unleashed a hyper beam on the assistant.  
"_What? you said to use it on the dummy!_"

He was about to crack his whip when a giant steam liner crashed through the wall. Apparently we were in the middle of the ocean.

I flew up on deck and looked down at the sea, and for the first time I found out they had changed me.  
I was red. All over. back to the story at claw, I looked down to see a gun pointed at my face.

He fired and I dodged but the bullet went through my wing and I fell to the deck.  
Just then the boat slipped from the wall and I was flung into the sea.  
My only thought was "_Please just kill me now._" It was sarcasm, but BAD IDEA. I had telepathy.

"My pleasure."

Then my head felt like it exploded. I rolled over in agony and then it stopped and I saw who attacked me.  
It was a pokémon with a yellow color and two spoons in his hands and floating. It had a wrist band, colored silver.

"You are under arrest from the Kamodo organization for riding on the flagship without a pass"  
"What?"  
"I said-"  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" I screamed at him.  
"Then you know you are under arrest." Was his reply.  
"For what? I was captured by team Galactic and put in a base under the ocean."  
"Then how were you on the ship?"  
Clearly this wasn't going anywhere.

I then unleashed an explosion attack on him and K.O'ed him instantly. I then popped a reviver seed in my mouth and swallowed.  
I felt the effects instantly and got up and went to hide back on the ship, for my wing was still injured and the salt water didn't help.

______________________________________________

AND... CUT!

Poof! a cool fanfic. I need minions for the Kamodo organization so tell me who you want to be included.

to enter you must put in a full description with: gender, any odd coloration's if any, and what he/she is like, any weapons if any and well... The Pokemon!

Redsalemence222 OUT!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**_____**

**Well, here's chapter 2 of Mutation! I GOT A SECOND CHAPTER UP!!! WOOT!!!**

**Anyhow, here's Lucan with the disclaimer!**

**Lucan: Do I have to?**

**Me: Yes. For now.**

**Lucan: Fine... Redsalemence222 does NOT own Pokemon, Game Freak, Creatures Inc, or any company that makes games. Oh, and the misspell in his name**_**,**_** 'Salamence' is intentional.**

_**CUE FIC!**_

_________

**Ice cream and pretty flowers, butterflies and SU-  
*Shot for reference nobody will get***

___________

WRONG REEL AGAIN!!! IT'S _THIS_ ONE!

_________

Mutation chap. 2

I was hiding from the patrols that were going by my hiding place every day for a week. When my wing finally healed enough to fly, I flew up to the roof of the bridge and took a look around.

All I saw was ocean. Lots and lots of ocean.  
I basked in the rising sun and stretched my wings out over the top of the roof to absorb as much sunlight as possible.

I overheard voices coming from under me. Probably the captain and his men. They were discussing the fastest path to their hideout, apparently to the east. Well, hideout probably meant land, and land meant food, so I decided to fly east.

When I finally got to land, I flew towards the nearest tree to try to rest and find some berries or something to eat.

"Hey! Get outta my tree!" I heard a voice say.

"I was here first." I said.

"No you weren't, Larvitar! that Chimchar was!" The voice pointed out.

I saw a red claw point towards a pokemon that looked like a caterpillar with a big red Y on it's head.

"Uhh... That's a caterpie, and who are you, anyway?" I asked, trying not to laugh for he sounded so serious.

"I am Sandslash, King of the Forest!" Then a charizard stepped out of the bushes.  
I couldn't contain myself any longer and burst out laughing.

"How _dare_ you ins-"

Just then, a huge explosion rang through the woods cutting the charizard off.

"It's the Kamodo Organization!" I yelled, going into a frenzy. "They're trying to get me!"

"I believe you mean 'capture' you." Said another voice.

"Uh.... Wait. Who are you? If you don't show yourself then I'll hit you with a Dragonbreath!"

"No worries my friend, I just wanted to correct you. And how can you hit me if you cannot see me?" The voice said again.  
"Hey! I'd recognize that voice anywhere!" Said 'Sandslash'  
"It's Treecko!" He continued.

A Chimchar stepped out of the bushes.

I briefly wondered how it didn't set the bush on fire, but I disregarded that thought and asked: "Is Steelburgh Town around here?"

"Yes, it is. It's that way." He then pointed southwest towards a plume of rising smoke.

"Oh. I need to get there as soon as possible."

"But the whole town has been evacuated. Why do you need to get there so badly?"

"I was told by my family to go there if I'm ever lost. There is an inn there that only dragon pokemon are allowed."

"Well that inn was demolished by the kamodo organization about a week ago."

**______________________________________________**  
MORE MINIONS NEEDED!!

And I'll leave you at a cliffhanger.


End file.
